


What's this Feeling?

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dating, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Lila salt, M/M, Multiple Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Reveal, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, cuteness, friends - Freeform, liars, liars gettin what they deserve, meetings, shared pain, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Marinette has three soulmates. One is her best friend, the other two are her loves. She finds both in interesting ways.





	What's this Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raevofdamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevofdamned/gifts).

> Ok, so this fic is different than the other Daminette fics. So this is a polyship between Felix, Marinette, and Damian. It sounded like a pretty cute couple bc of my discord buddies. So ya. And also, here’s my hand at a soulmate fic!

Marinette has known pain for most of her life. Little pain from stubbing a toe. To excruciating pain. When the pain passed from the first time, she asked her parents. Her mother explained that some soulmates, the greatest match some say, feel their others pains. She also learned that soulmates vary. From many platonic to familia to romantic. Her mother also told her about the little red string of fate that leads them to one another.

Marinette always dreamed of the day she’d meet her soulmate or soulmates. She had one soulmate she knew of. And that was Nino. They were best friends with each other. She waved at Nino as he entered the classroom with his soulmate Alya. “Hey, dudette!” Nino called and Mai waved back.

“Morning!” she said and Alya sat down next to her while Nino went to his usual spot.

“Girl, did you hear the news!?” Alya asked and Mari shook her head. “We have a transfer student! They’re coming from the private school!” Alya explained and Mari smiled.

“I wonder why Ms. Bustier didn’t tell me,” Mari said and Alya shrugged.

“Well, it was sorta unexpected from what I heard,” Alya said and Mari nodded understanding. Lila strutted in with her small posse being her. Only a few students in their class believed her ridiculous lies. Rose, Mylene, and Sabrina were the only ones that believed her.

“My soulmate is just amazing. He sent me another heartfelt letter!” Lila rambled while the three soaked it in. Mari just rolled her eyes at that as Ms. Bustier just sighed as she waited for the bell.

“Who’s your soulmate?” Rose asked and Lila sighed.

“He said he wanted to keep me safe from the press so I can’t tell you his name,” Lila said and the three nodded understanding.

“That’s so sweet,” Rose said as Lila sat in the back of the class. “But, ooh,” Lila started, putting on a face of pain.

“What’s wrong, Lila?” Sabrina asked and Lila had her face go to sorrow.

“My tinnitus is acting up. I don’t think I can sit in the back today,” she said and the three girls looked at Mari and Ms. Bustier.

“Would anyone be willing to move seats for her?” she asked.

“I will!” Sabrina called and Chloe looked like she’d rather eat her clothes than sit next to Lila.

“That’s so very sweet, Sabrina. But I don’t think Chloe would help me,” Lila said and Chloe rolled her eyes. The group shared a look and they sighed resigned. Chloe and Sabrina got up as Nino and Alya did the same. Chloe then sat down next to Mari and the two shared a look while Sabrina went in back. Nino and Alya then went to the now-vacated desk. Lila smiled as she walked, sauntered it felt like to Mari to the seat next to Adrien. “Thank you so much,” Lila said as she sat down and clung onto Adrien's arm.

Mari scoffed with Chloe but otherwise stayed quiet. The bell then rang and Ms. Bustier clapped her hands. “Alright, class! Today we have a new student coming in. Please be nice to him,” she said and gestured at the door. A boy that looked like Adrien came in and Mari gasped as she looked at him. He was different though, his eyes were a gray-blue color and his hair wasn’t as fluffy as Adrien’s(one way to describe it). He was also wearing more formal clothes of a gray shirt and dress pants and a darker gray vest.

She stood up and the class looked at her confused. But Mari just stared at him and he did the same. He felt it too. The tug in their chest, pulling them closer. They walked closer and the class looked on in fascination, as this was the second time they’ve witnessed it.

They stopped in front of each other and Mari held her hand out. The boy grasped it and it felt almost perfect to them. It was missing something. But that didn’t stop it from feeling soo right. “Guess you’re my other soulmate, huh,” Mari asked and the boy smiled but looked confused.

“Other?” he asked and she nodded before pointing behind her toward Nino.

“Nino, he’s my other soulmate. Childhood best friends,” Mari said and the boy nodded and smiled at Nino. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Mari introduced.

“Felix Agreste,” he introduced and Mari looked between him and Adrien in confusion. “Adrien and I are cousins,” he explained and Mari nodded slowly.

“Ok,” she said and Ms. Bustier clapped.

“Alright. I’m happy for you Marinette. But now class must start,” she said and the two nodded understanding. Mari went to her seat and found that Chloe had moved. Mari shot her a smile which was returned and Felix sat next to her. Adrien threw a strained smile over his shoulder which had Felix looking at him confused. “Alright, one last announcement then class will start!” she called and everyone looked at her. “The school is organizing a trip to Gotham for a couple of weeks! Marinette, do you think you could help organize possible things for the class do to? The rest of the class, you guys will focus on earning some more money so that the class can eat somewhere nice. Or perhaps use it to get something to decorate the classroom,” she said and the class nodded agreement.

The class flew by after that. The bell rang and Mari was up first and started pulling Felix out of the class. Her friends were close behind and they all went to the cafeteria and got their lunches before sitting down. Felix looked uncomfortable, but relaxed when Mari held his hand. “Will your dad even allow you to go?” Mari asked looking at Adrien who just shrugged.

“I have no idea. But possibly since Ms. Bustier’s and Ms. Mendeleiev’s class will be going on the trip. It wouldn’t make sense to keep me here if my teachers are gone,” Adrien said and that had the group nodding.

“If I may, can I ask why you looked uncomfortable in class?” Felix asked and the group looked at him before looking at Adrien.

“Well….it was the girl next to me, Lila,” Adrien started and the group sort of just scowled.

“More like, Lie-la,” Mari said under her breath which had the group laughing. Mari smiled at that but was still angry at that girl.

“She….has a problem. With lying. A lot. And she keeps tryin to get close to me while talking about how amazing her soulmate is,” Adrien explained and Mari glared over his shoulder to the door where Lila just entered with her tiny posse.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she was pretending you're her soulmate,” Mari said and Adrien had to nod sadly at that.

“Why haven’t you called her out then?” Felix asked and the group shared a look.

“Well, she’s not saying names. Plus, the few girls that believe her won’t listen to reason. They think she’s perfect. So, we’re just waiting for her to slip up,” Mari said and Felix nodded understanding. “But don’t get me wrong, I’d love to expose her,” she added.

“Don’t we all,” Nino added which had the group nodding.

“It’s utterly ridiculous!” Chloe said. “Sooner or later she’s going to slip up,” she said taking another bite of her salad. They heard laughing and turned to see Lila and her posse laughing, probably at one of her lies.

The table just groaned and finished their meal quickly before heading back to class. There, they sat talking with Mari noting down some things they could do. “I visited Gotham a little while ago,” Felix said and they looked up at him.

“Really? What are some good places to go to?” Mari asked and Felix gave the barest of smirks.

“Well, there’s this park that’s being kept up by Poison Ivy. It’s always beautiful at any time of year. They have a program to go around either tending to the plants, planting something, or cleaning up what litter there is. There’s also a museum that has the history of villains and heroes of Gotham. Wayne Enterprises has tours available. You’d get to learn how it started and all the good it’s done. It even teams up with Poison Ivy occasionally to help the environment. Mind you, that’s only when Ivy wants to and that’s only when someone hurts her ‘babies’,” Felix explained and Mari nodded.

The rest of lunch passes like that. Felix giving ideas for possible places to go that would be fun, and Mari writing them down. He also named a few hotels that would be pretty safe for them. Soon the bell rang and the class filled up. Ms. Bustier came in with a smile but she didn’t look as happy. “Alright. So I have your graded tests. But first, I got a tip that someone stole the answer sheet from my desk,” she said and the class started muttering.

“Ms. Bustier?” Mari called and Bustier looked over at her. “When did it go missing?” she asked and Bustier shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know. But when it got brought up, my classroom copy was missing,” Bustier said and the class muttered again. “Marinette, could you please bring your bag up?” she asked and Marinette’s eyebrows rose to impossible heights.

“I….” she started but stopped, dumbstruck. But she brought her bag up and settled in on top of Bustier’s desk. “I wouldn’t steal anything. You know that, Ms. Bustier. I pride myself on getting good grades through studying for hours,” Marinette said going back a bit.

“I know,” she said opening up the backpack. A sigh left her as she pulled out the paper. “What do you have to say for yourself?” he held the paper out and the class gasped in shock. But they also knew Marinette didn’t do that.

“I was framed!” Mari said.

“Mari you-” Lila started and Mari turned an icy glare upon the liar.

“Don’t you ** _dare_ ** call me that,” Mari snarled, causing the class to be shocked. They’ve never heard Mari snarl at anyone. “Ms. Bustier, you know I don’t steal! Why would I? And not to _ mention _ I was always with someone!” she pointed out and Ms. Bustier nodded. “If anything, I bet Lila did this! She’s been out to get me since she’s gotten here!” Mari said and a few students nodded agreement.

“Yeah, Ms. Bustier, Mari was always with one of us all yesterday and today. Not to mention all other days,” Alya stated and Ms. Bustier nodded.

“Marinette, Lila, why don’t you two go to the Principle’s office,” she suggested and Mari wilted as her teacher didn’t believe her.

“Ms. Bustier?” Felix called, his face neutral but they could see he believed Mari while-heartedly.

“Yes?” Ms. Bustier asked.

“How often are the student's bags left alone? Cause that helps prove that anyone could have gotten to Mari’s bag while she wasn’t looking. Also, was there any point of the day that there was a student in here when no one else was? Or perhaps when your back was turned and people were leaving?” he asked and Ms. Bustier turned uncertain.

“Our bags tend to get left alone in a lot of places. For long periods of time too,” Alya started. “Arguably, the safest place besides on you, is the locker room. But those don’t have locks so they are easily broken into if a student so wished too. So, Mari is right. Anyone who has a grudge against her could do it,” Alya said and Lila gave the lowest of growls before shaking it off and turning on the waterworks.

“I just. Why would you say that? I’ve been nothing but kind to Marinette,” Lila said and her small posse went to try comforting the girl. Mari just glared at her.

“No, you haven’t. You’ve threatened me. Multiple times,” Mari argued. A cough interrupted everyone. They turned to Chloe standing up.

“The school had cameras for student safety. Max,” Chloe said and Max nodded understanding. On the board, they saw as he worked. Lila was pale as she watched Max work, knowing that there was a chance they’d see her do it.

“Why does the school have cameras?” Lila asked.

“Because the school wanted to have the best chance to see what could have caused a student to become akumatized,” Mari said with a smirk. Soon, Max had a video up on the board. It played and they saw Lila through a hoard of students yesterday, grab a paper from the desk when Ms. Bustier was turned toward the board.

“Lila!” Ms. Bustier yelled and everyone turned to glare at the girl in question.

“It’s not what you think!” Lila said and started the tears again. “I was just grabbing a paper that I turned it. I was switching them because I accidentally gave you Ms. Mendeleiev’s assignment,” Lila said and Ms. Bustier’s glare softened a bit.

“I don’t believe you,” Mari said and Lila looked at her through her fake tears.

“Why?” she sobbed and Mari rolled her eyes.

“Because. Ms. Bustier looks through all the papers given to her. And if she doesn’t, she allows students to come and tell her what happened. She would have easily let you give her the right assignment and get back the one you turned in by mistake. Not to mention, we only see you taking. Not putting anything else,” Mari explained and Adrien stood up too.

“Not to mention, we never turned anything in yesterday,” he pointed out and the class nodded agreement.

“Marinette, can you please take Lila to the Principal’s office?” Ms. Bustier asked and Mari nodded. “I’ll follow in a bit, I just need to see if Ms. Mendeleiev will watch over the class,” she said and Mari nodded with a smile.

“Of course,” Mari said going over to Lila and gripping her shoulder. “Don’t make this any harder than it has to be,” Mari said and Lila scowled at her as the two then made their way to the Principal’s office.

“You will regret this,” Lila said and Mari glared at her.

“You won’t be able to do anything without something figuring it out,” she said and Lila scowled.

“Maybe, but I still will,” Lila said and Mari looked at her warily. They heard footsteps and saw Felix coming over.

“Ms. Bustier thought it’d be wise if I was there too,” he said and Mari nodded. They reached Mr. Damocles’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he called and the three entered the room. “What seems to be the problem?” Mari poked Lila and the girl went forward and sat down on the chair while Mari and Felix stood.

“Mr. Damocles, Lila here stole an answer sheet from Ms. Bustier’s desk and tried framing me for taking it,” Mari said and Mr. Damocles looked at Lila seriously.

“Now, Miss Rossi, you know that’s a serious offense,” he said and Lila decided to try once more.

“They’re lying, Mr. Damocles! I’m innocent,” Lila said and Mr. Damocles looked up at the two.

“Max pulled up the security camera footage. That proves that she did it,” Mari said and Mr. Damocles nodded. As he typed away on his computer to pull it up, Ms. Bustier entered the room.

“Ah, here’s the footage from yesterday,” Mr. Damocles said turning the computer screen around. He then pressed play and the group watched as Lila did the crime. “Ms. Rossi, you stole an answer sheet, tried to frame Miss Dupain-Cheng, and then lied about it. This is a serious offense,” he said and Ms. Bustier stepped forward.

“Mr. Damocles, we should call her parents to have them come in,” she said and he nodded.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste, you may join your class while Ms. Bustier and I deal with this. On behalf of the school, I’m sorry this happened,” he said and Mari nodded with a smile.

“Thank you,” she replied and the two left to go to Ms. Mendeleiev’s class.

**XXX**

It was the day of the trip. A week has passed since the Lila incident. Lila had been akumatized and Mari had to work hard to get separated from Felix. Once she was able to transform, she went to fight. Chat quick behind her. They were able to stop her quickly. When Mari reunited with Felix, she felt bad, he was worried sick and was sore from when she got hit. Lila was then expelled from the school and forced to leave France.

Mari felt like she was floating. “Are you excited to go back to Gotham?!” Mari asked and Felix gave a small smile to his soulmate. He tightened his grip on her hand as the bus made it’s way to the airport.

“It’ll be nice,” he admitted. “I can show you around when we have free time. Not to mention, it’d be nice to sit in the park I told you about. Just us,” he said and Mari blushed slightly but smiled happily at him. “So what about, you know?” he asked and Mari nodded. After the Lila incident, and a few other Akuma’s Mari decided to tell him. He deserved to know why he was randomly hurt. He was ok with it. He even helped her getaway to transform.

But they discovered that they both had some bruises on them thy don’t remember getting. Alya joked that they had another soulmate. Mari just shook her head at that. “That’d be nice. And, Master gave me Kaalki to teleport back if anything happens,” Mari agreed as the bus stopped in front of the airport. The class got off the bus slowly and grabbed their suitcases. They then went into the airport and slowly made their way to their gate. Eventually, they were let onto the plane and it took off. Mari fell asleep after an hour and leaned against Felix with Alix on her other side. Felix was content to read a book for most of the flight before putting in headphones and drifting off. Most of Mari’s class fell asleep during the flight since it was 7 hours long.

A grunt left Felix and he looked around confused before realizing, _ we do have another soulmate _. That was the only explanation since Felix now currently had, well most likely had, a bruise on his side. He winced which had Alix looking over at him concerned and Felix waved her off. “I’m fine,” he said and she just nodded and continued listening to her music.

The plane then began getting prepared for landing. Felix gently woke Mari up and she looked around confused before remembering. She smiled at him before wincing herself as she felt the pain in her side. It wouldn’t have confused her, but it was on her side that hadn’t been leaning against the plane's armrest. “What-” she started and Felix patted her arm.

“Later,” he said and she nodded understanding. The plane soon landed and went over to its gate. All her classmates were grateful to finally get up after the long flight. They were happy when they finally got to the hotel they reserved and practically collapsed in their rooms. Mari and Alya shared a room. When Mari placed her suitcase down she collapsed onto the bed with a groan while Alya laughed.

“Didn’t you sleep on the plane?” she asked and Mari looked up to look her in the eye.

“Yes. But that doesn’t matter since we spent 7 hours on a plane in uncomfortable seats. I have jet lag apparently. If you're going out to chat with Nino until dinner, feel free to tell Felix to come visit me,” Mari said then planted her face back into the mattress. Alya laughed as she left the room to find her boyfriend. She heard muffled talking and the door closed, but it was softly.

Mari raised her head and smiled softly as Felix entered the room.

“Hey,” he greeted and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Mari struggled to get up and moved up to lean against him.

“Hey. So, do you believe Alya?” she asked and Felix hummed, moving his fingers through Mari’s hair which had her sighing.

“I think so. We both had pain on our sides. And it isn’t from you since you weren’t leaning on the side that is now hurt,” he explained and Mari nodded agreement.

“Yeah. I hope they’re ok,” Mari mumbled.

“Me too,” Felix agreed and they fell silent. Mari was in a dazed state, not fully asleep but not fully awake. She was content. Tikki was resting on Felix’s shoulder, right where Mari’s head was so that she was also hidden in case someone entered the room. Felix soon joined Mari in her state. They rested like that until Alya came in quietly.

When Alya saw them, she cooed and took a couple of photos while her boyfriend smiled behind her. Alya, once content with her photos, then went over to the two and gently shook Felix’s shoulder, causing him to look around confused. He soon remembered and gently roused Mari awake. She yawned before looking around. She then nodded and slowly got up. “Dinner?” she asked and Alya nodded.

“Yup. Ms. Bustier found a nice little pizza place a couple of blocks from here for us to eat at,” Alya explained and Mari nodded. She opened her suitcase and pulled out a sweatshirt and pulled it on since Gotham was colder than usual. The four then headed down to the lobby where Ms. Bustier and Ms. Mendeleiev were waiting with a few other students already.

**XXX**

Ms. Bustier was smiling very happily considering it was 7:30 in the morning. Mari just looked at her happy teacher with tired eyes. She covered her mouth as a yawn left her. She was grateful Alya was with her, otherwise, she would probably still be asleep. Felix patted her shoulder. They were going to get breakfast then head over to Wayne’s Enterprises for a tour. Once the last student came down, they got into the bus and headed to the cafe to eat breakfast. Once that was over, a fun but annoying thing to see as students stumbled over their English, they were on their way to Wayne Tower. Some students, including Mari, had a coffee of some sort in hand to drink to help walk them up. Mari let Alya talk excitedly about the tour with them while Felix offered the occasional input about it.

She learned that Mr. Wayne’s sons worked there, well, his youngest was only part-time, if that, since he was in school still. She also learned that they sometimes led the tours if they needed a break. Alya was hoping one of the brothers would be leading the tour. By the time they reached the building, most everyone had finished their drinks. As they walked off the bus and into the building, they threw their cups away. A young man was smiling as he looked at the group, next to Ms. Bustier.

Ms. Mendeleiev soon came up to them as the last students came in. The man then waved happily at them. “Hello! I’m Richard Grayson, but you can just call me Dick! I’ll be leading the tour today! But for now we need to wait since my brother, Damian, is supposed to help too! He just had to step away to get some coffee,” he said and that had some of them laughing as they understood the heir’s need for caffeine.

Felix smiled at Mari and patted her hand. She smiled at that. But her look then turned to confusion. Felix soon matched that look. In their chests, their hearts, they felt the familiar tug. The same tug that brought them together a few weeks ago. They looked around and soon saw what it was. A boy around their age entered the lobby of the building, to-go cup in hand. He was looking at them too, shock written on his face.

Dick looked between the three and smiled. He walked over to the two and started leading them over gently before having them enter the staff room. He then turned back to the class to explain.

Meanwhile, Mari and Felix were shocked, dumbstruck really. The boy, Damian was in a similar boat. He didn’t know how to feel. But then the tug happened again, wanting them to touch.

Mari then raised her hand and Damian raised his to shake. The amazing feeling came back, the same one she felt with Felix. Only, this time, it was completely perfect. It didn’t feel like anything was missing. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But I guess you can call me Mari. Or whatever you’re comfortable with,” Mari introduced and Damian nodded.

“Damian Wayne,” he said after a little and turned to Felix to shake his.

“Felix Agreste,” he introduced when he grasped Damian’s hand. He too then felt the feeling. Damian as well. The three shared a look, Damian’s face changing to the barest of smiles.

“I didn’t think I’d find our final soulmate here,” Mari said and Felix nodded agreement.

“Ya, I didn’t think while on this trip we would,” he said and Damian smiled once more.

“Ah, so you're from the french class?” he asked and they nodded. “You’re English is very good,” he complimented which had Mari blushing. Felix though just smiled.  
“I’ve been to Gotham before, along with a few other cities in America. So I’ve known English for a little while,” Felix said and Damian nodded.

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t sure I had soulmates,” he replied and the two stared at him.

“You weren’t sure yet you had injuries we got?” Mari asked confused and Damian shrugged.

“I train with my father and brothers,” he said, not wanting to say yet that he was Robin. At least not until he talked to his family.

“I guess so,” Mari said smiling. “Oh, we should probably finally get back to our class!” Mari said and the two linked their arms to hers.

“Then let’s go,” Damian said and they walk walked out of the staff room. Outside the class was standing to the side while Dick conversed with the teachers. Alya was the first to spot them and waved.

“Hey!” she shouted and everyone looked over at the three. Mari blushed as everyone looked and tried hiding her face in Damian’s arm. Both Damian and Felix patted Mari’s arm as they got to the group. “OMG! You actually have a third soulmate!” she squealed and Damian looked at his two soulmates confused.

“Nino is her other soulmate, best friends,” Felix said gesturing to the boy wearing a hat right behind Alya who waved.

“Apparently,” Mari replied and Dick came over to them and rested his arm on Damian’s head.

“Baby bird, I’m so proud,” Dick said and Damian scowled at his brother.

“Mari, Felix, this is my eldest brother,” Damian said and Dick shook their hands.

“Nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you more,” Dick said and Mari just beamed at him. “Oh, I’m going to like you,” he said taking his arm off Dami’s head. Mari giggled at that as Dick went to the front of the group and waved. “Now, let’s begin our tour finally!” he said excitedly.

**XXX**

Mari looked nervously at Felix as the stood in front of their hotel. Damian had asked his dad if they could come over to dinner and he had agreed. So then they asked their teachers. The two women had shared a look before saying yes since it was their soulmate. They just said they had to be back before 8. It was currently 6 as they waited for Damian. A limo pulled up which had Mari’s eyes widening in shock.

Damian exited the limo and smiled at them. “Sorry. I wanted to take my car, but father insisted Alfred come and take us in the limo,” he said shaking his head and Mari smiled.

“It’s fine. I was just shocked,” she said and Damian nodded as he gently took Mari’s hand and brought it up to his mouth to place a kiss. A blush adorned Mari’s face.

“You look lovely, Mari,” he said and Mari’s blush intensified. Damian then turned to Felix and nodded his head. “You look quite fetching too, Felix. Though it doesn’t seem like you changed,” Damian pointed out and Mari giggled as they walked to the limo.

“He always dresses like that. I’ve been trying to get him to dress a bit more casual for weeks now,” Mari said getting into the limo. At her statement, Felix blushed slightly while Damian chuckled.

“I must say, you are quite the angel, Mari. Would you mind if I called you that?” Damian asked and Mari blushed but shook her head.

“I’d like that,” she said. “But please don’t ever call me Princess,” she said. Damian looked confused but nodded understanding.

“Of course, Angel. Whatever makes you comfortable,” he said at last and Mari smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she said and Felix smiled at the two.

“She does have angelic qualities,” Felix said, causing Mari to blush once more. “But I’ll just say MariGold,” he said and Mari smiled at that, seemingly becoming a puddle as she leaned against Felix.

“You two are too sweet,” she said and the two boys smiled at her. “I’m not sure what to call you two,” she said and the two just smiled.

“Take your time, Angel,” Damian said. The rest of the ride was peaceful. Damian asked about Paris and they answered. He was shocked to hear about Hawkmoth though.

“Yeah, he’s been active for a few months,” Mari said.

“Why didn’t the mayor contact the League?” he asked and Mari shrugged.

“He did. But I guess they didn’t believe him. I mean, it does sound pretty unbelievable,” Mari said and Felix nodded agreement.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t quite believe it myself when I first moved to Paris,” Felix said and the two nodded understanding.

“Still doesn’t seem right for Paris to be protected by two teens. From what you said, the two were just thrust into being heroes,” Damian said and the two nodded.

“Maybe we can try again when we get back,” Mari said and Damian nodded. “I’ll call you Dove,” Mari said at last and Damian had the faintest blush on his cheeks. Alfred chuckled quietly from the driver’s seat.

_ Oh, the family will just love you, Marinette _, Alfred thought with a smile.

“And I’ll call you Love,” she said and Felix smiled at that.

“Simple, I like it,” Felix said raising her hand to kiss it. Mari smiled at the two. For the rest of the drive, Mari had her hands held by her soulmates. They were quiet. They soon reached the manor and Mari looked at it in awe.

“Whoa,” she muttered and Damian smiled at that. Alfred pulled to the front and parked. He then went around to open the door and the three step out of the limo. Mari straightened her dress and the three headed toward the door behind Alfred. Alfred then opened the door for them and Felix and Mari both looked around the entrance in awe.

“Master Bruce and the others should be waiting in the living room for you. Would you like me to take you, or would you prefer Master Damian?” Alfred asked and the two shared a look.

“Damian can take us,” Mari said and Alfred nodded.

“Of course, Ms. Marinette,” Alfred said then turned to Damian. “Do tell Master Bruce that I’ll be in the kitchen, Master Damian,” Alfred said and Damian nodded. Once Alfred turned away, Damian linked their arms and began walking them to the living room, pointing things out along the way. They soon reached the living room where Damian’s father and brothers were waiting.

“Father, I’d like to introduce you to my soulmates, Marinette and Felix,” he said and the four men all stood up and smiled at the two. “Marinette, Felix, this is my father, Bruce Wayne. My oldest brother, Richard Grayson, we call him Dick for short. Next oldest brother, Jason Todd. Then finally, Tim Drake,” he introduced pointing to each in turn. Mari and Felix then shook hands with each and smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne,” Mari said and Bruce smiled at her.

“Please, just call me Bruce,” he said and Mari smiled brightly at him.

“Alright. It’s nice to meet you guys too,” she said turning to the brothers who smiled at them.

“You are the sweetest thing ever!” Dick said smiling happily. Mari smiled shyly at the compliment.

“Thank you,” Mari replied, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. “There’s something I need to tell you. It only makes sense since you’re my soulmate and your his family,” Mari said and the group nodded before sitting down together. Damian looked at Mari curious while Felix held Mari’s hand with a smile. “You know what’s going on in Paris, right?” she asked first and they nodded. They knew since the Mayor had contacted the League for help. “Well, I’m one of the heroes there, Ladybug,” she said and the group looked at her shocked. “Come on out, Tikki,” she said and Tikki flew out of Mari’s purse and smiled at the group.

“Hello! I’m Tikki, the kwami of Creation! I’m what gives Mari her powers!” she greeted and the group continued to look shocked. But that slowly died down.

“I was not expecting that. I’ll be honest,” Dick said. “But that’s so cool!” he continued and Mari just looked shocked at that.

“I’m impressed,” Bruce replied. “You’re doing a pretty good job considering you’ve only been Ladybug for a few months,” he continued and Mari nodded agreement.

“Thank you,” she said and Bruce looked between his family members who nodded.

“Since you shared this with us, Marinette, it’s only fair we tell you our secret,” Bruce said and both Felix and Marinette looked at them confused. “I’m Batman,” he replied and Mari’s face went from confusion to shock and surprise.

“I’m Nightwing,” Dick said with a smile.

“Red Hood,” Jason replied.

“Red Robin,” Tim answered.

“Robin,” Damian gave out last and Mari looked between them in shock.

“No way,” she mumbled and the family just nodded. “That’s pretty cool,” she said after a bit but then glared. “Your fashion sense as hero’s suck,” she replied bluntly which had the family laughing.

“What about you, pixie-pop?” Jason asked.

“I don’t have a choice for the costume. Or at least, not that I know of. But you don’t get that excuse. You willingly chose those outfits. But out of everyone in Gotham, yours are the least offensive items. The Rogues or whatever you call them, their outfits are worse,” Mari said which had Damian actually laughing alongside Dick.

“So, Felix, are you a hero too in Paris?” Bruce asked and Felix shook his head with a smile.

“No. But I do help MariGold here someplace secluded to transform,” Felix explained and the group nodded.

“But seriously, what made you guys think those outfits were good?” Mari demanded and the group shook their heads. “I’m designing you guys new outfits and sending them over to you. I refuse to let my soulmate and his family dress terribly,” she said and the Wayne family just raised their hands in surrender, even Jason was slightly wary of Mari. “Good.”

“But if you could change your suit, what would it be?” Dick asked and Mari shrugged.

“I’m not entirely sure. I never thought about it since well,” she trailed off and the group nodded understanding.

“Marinette,” Tikki spoke and Mari looked down at her little companion. “If you concentrate hard enough, you can change your costume,” she pointed out and Mari glared at her kwami.

“How come you did say that before?” she asked and the kwami had a sorry face. “No matter. I guess I can come up with a few ideas later,” she said and the group smiled.

“So, Marinette, why don’t you tell us about your family?” Bruce asked and Mari went off talking about her family and hobbies. While talking, Alfred called them to dinner. While they sat and ate, Mari continued talking.

“You guys should visit Paris. My parents would love to meet you,” Mari said at last and the group smiled.

“I think we’ll plan a visit soon,” Bruce said with a nod and smile and Mari beamed back. “How do you enjoy your school?” he asked and Mari scowled but smiled.

“It’s great now,” she said and then went onto a tangent about a liar. But at the end of her story, the whole group was pleased that the liar got what she deserved. Soon, it was time for Damian’s soulmates to leave and the group hugged both of them.

“We’ll see you again,” Bruce said and the two nodded while Damian left with them to walk them back to the elevator to their rooms.

The ride home was silent, but Mari yawned occasionally and leaned against her soulmates, dozing off. Once they arrived in front of the hotel, Damian walked the two to the elevator. Damian raised Mari’s hand to place a kiss there and then did the same to Felix which had him blushing. “I’ll see you again, Angel, Moon,” Damian said and the two blushed at hearing their nicknames.

“Goodnight, Dove,” Mari said and the two entered the elevator with sighs of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s my try at a soulmate fic!! Man, this was long. 16 pages on my doc! Damn. Anyways, this was totally fun to write!! I had a blast, and had some help with it from the amazin discord I’m apart of. I hope you guys enjoyed this!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
